Frozen Memories
by Mirror the Fox
Summary: A Mission to a mysterious laboratory, brings Axl face to face with someone from his past, and they will bring plenty of danger along with them. Rated for some language and violence.ON HIATUS


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in megaman x because I'm not capcom. If I were that would be ultra weird and Zero wouldn't have "died" so much. I only own my characters that you never heard of! That's cause their mine!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter1: The Party, a Mishap, and a Mission

I knew I was late. That was obvious enough. But the fact that I had _three_ Guard bots on my tail was even worse. Why? I thought to myself. Because you just _had_ to stop, just _had_ to get a soda and hotdog. Wouldn't even have to deal with this if it weren't for the idiot who started the fight in the first place. I would get that idiot all right. I turned a corner a little too quick and ended up under a pile of trashcans. Luckily the guard bots went past the alley, and I made my way to my destination. Maverick Hunter HQ, the place I had called home for the last three years. Today was my birthday and it was silly that I was an hour late for my own birthday. That meant I was 14, a real teenager. I wasn't a kid anymore, and I wasn't 13, that stupid age where you really aren't a kid or a teen. I knew the party was supposed to be a surprise, but I always knew how to get information out of certain people and it drove all the hunters nuts, which was a hobby of mine. "Me!" I winced at the sound of my name, because it had come from Signas, who wasn't too fond of me. I spun around as Signas came up to me. "Yes sir?" I responded in a meek tone. "Come on, the meeting started a half hour ago! You know these meetings are important!" I continued to reprimand me until they got to the debriefing room. "Now go and sit down, and don't even think about going to sleep!" Signas yelled as he shoved me through the door. "Surprise!!" yelled the Hunters I came to know as my friends. Cinnamon, Alia, Spider, Maximo, Marino, Palette, Layer, X, and Zero all were there. A few lower-ranked Hunters who I usually hung out with were there too. Cypher, Ramzal, 2, and 5, troublemakers in waiting if I hounded them enough.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

After the party I went back to my room full of junk food and soda. I was happy, and I had gotten lots of presents, which I, for some odd reason, hadn't opened yet. I was glad everybody had thrown the party, and even though Zero and the others refused to stop calling me "kid" I knew they recognized the fact I was no longer some kid who wanted to be a hunter. Of course, even though I knew about the party they set Signas up to putting me off, which I wondered how they managed to do anyway. So, I ended up being surprised after all, especially with the way Signas was grilling me on the way over. The party was fun; everything went, for the most part, without incident, except for I got a face full of cake because 2 decided to slam my face into the hugely delicious lemoncello cream torte. But it was funny still when I got him back with a bowl of ice cream and soda. Called him a "2beer float", which he wouldn't live down for a good while. I looked around my room and stared at my pile of presents in the southwest corner of the room. 'I'll open them tomorrow' I thought, until I noticed the small blue box with a red ribbon tied in a bunny knot on it. I hadn't bought that in with the other presents so I couldn't figure out where it had come from. So, I got up and picked up the little present. I juggled it a little, testing its weight. It was relatively light compared to the smallest of my other presents, and I could tell it was something metal. 'But how on Earth had it gotten in here?' I thought to myself. I untied the ribbon and opened the box carefully. Inside was a pair of new shiny E983 LaserShot pistols. Along the top and bottom were the specially designed Ice/Elec and Fire/Wood (or Icelec and Firod) Double Element cartridges, built to increase the effectiveness and damage in combat. They weren't supposed to be released until next year and even then would be expensive as all hell. The guns were inverted colors one red with a blue grip and the other blue with a red grip. The words LaserShot were etched on the side with the signature wing symbol after it. It was quite obvious I had been given the prototype, but the fact I had them made me forget the fact they had shown up out of nowhere. "WOOHOO!!!!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Sometimes you have to be a kid for a fully effective celebration.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVVXVXVVX

The next day the other Hunters and I were lazing around, as there had been no Maverick outbreaks the whole morning. I had opened all my gifts of various useful things (only from Alia, X, Cinnamon and the other professional Hunters not including Spider, Marino or Zero who gave me a fake nose and glasses, a bottle of Apple Cider (dutifully relabeled "Me Cider") and a Happy Bunny Book respectively), but nothing had compared to the awesome new guns sitting quietly in my bedroom drawer. "Hey Kid!" I turned around a little too timely because he nearly ran into Marino's chest (which is almost as bad as Ouka's). "Umm, what's up Marino?" I said trying to hide my blush. "Well, I was wondering if you had seen Zero, I owe him something." She said looking around. "Why, you owe him for some money he paid you?" he asked teasingly. This got me a glare and a punch to the head from Marino. "No ya little moron, now where is he?" she asked very threateningly. "Sorry! I don't know where he is! Maybe you should try the rec room." He answered quickly. He didn't want to get hit again, and Marino was rather violent when she didn't get the things she asked for, and that usually involved information. So off she went to find Zero who was in for murder by the looks of it. My telecom beeped and Palette's holoscreen popped up. "Me, meet up in the teleport room with X in five minutes, we've got a mission for you guys." "Alright, be there in five" he responded. Finally something _fun_ for me to do. It was so boring being holed up in HQ with nothing to do at all. I ran up to my room, figuring this the perfect opportunity to test my new guns, and what a timely one too.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The area they had been sent to was old and filled with Mavericks. They were supposed to investigate an old research lab, because Sigma had taken a bit of interest in it. Unfortunately, the closest transfer point was a three-day trip from the _actual_ lab, which was annoying for me and especially Zero. They had been fighting most of the day today and yesterday and I was tired. But that didn't stop the two senior hunters from walking further into the forest. "Come on guys! Can we _please_ stop for the day?" the young red head whined. X sighed; he thought I could be really childish sometimes. And on top of that, his childish qualities afforded him "specialties" especially with girls. Very annoying in certain situations, which happened to be most of them, and Zero was prone to give in to the rascal. "Hey X, the kid's right, we had a pretty long day, let's stop for the night, have some dinner or something. X gave an exasperated sigh. Right on time as always, Zero never failed to amaze him with his strange weakness to my laments. "Alright fine, we'll stop" X said giving up for the time being. He would put them to work later. The three hunters set up camp and ate dinner in silence. Not too long after that, they were all asleep.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXXV

_I was running through a strange building. I had no idea where I was or where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from something. I looked behind me and saw the Maverick that was chasing me. It was large and a dirty sort of yellow-bronze color and it had its saber at the ready. It was not as fast as me was but it was certainly keeping pace with me. I cut a corner too fast and tripped on a piece of debris, so I slammed face first into the floor. I got up in time to avoid being sliced in half, and continued down the hall. I made a left at a fork in the hall and came to a dead end. The huge Maverick rounded the corner and walked towards me ready to kill me in the slowest most painful way possible. I fired numerous shots at it using more than just my standard bullets, but nothing even scratched the paint on its armor. The Maverick stabbed me through the stomach, the smell of sizzling flesh pervading the air… _

I woke up with a start, automatically grabbing my pistols ready to shoot whatever was in front of me. My whole body was shaking from fear and I was sweating like I had just finished a marathon. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I looked around for the Maverick that had attacked me. I jumped when someone touched me on the shoulder, and nearly shot them too, until Zero managed to disarm me. "Hey! Calm down it's just me!" Zero said in a hushed tone. X was still sleep, not close enough to have been disturbed by my movements. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself, and returned my pistols to their holsters. Zero waited until I was fully calm before asking me what was wrong. "I-I had a n-nightmare" I said quietly. I was still shaking and was now quite aware of the sharp pain in my stomach where the Irregular had stabbed me in my dream.

"You sure you're ok kid?" Zero asked. I nodded, although I was getting pretty annoyed with the question since I'd already answered it about a hundred times. We finally made it to the lab, and it was a monstrous thing. It was at least thirty stories high and maybe half a mile across. "This will be hell to search through, you know that right?" Zero said to X. "Well, we can ask Alia where to look so we don't waste time." He suggested. "Well, no sense in just standing here! Let's Get on With It!" I said enthusiastically pulling Zero and X along.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi dear readers! Sorry this is a real short chapter, but it gets better I promise! More Axl, and Zero and X too!

Please review, it makes me feel like someone's reading this! And no flames, they make me feel like I suck at writing.

See you next chapter!

Edit: As I'm sure you guys have noticed, I changed the story into first person, because I had originally thought it up that way. So it's going to be in first person now, and look! It's longer! That's because I combined it with chapter two so things fit better.


End file.
